Individuals may desire to be alerted for a variety of reasons in their everyday lives. Some alerts may notify individuals of emergencies while other types of alerts may be less time sensitive. For instance, airlines often alert passengers of flight delays, ticket confirmations, and other status updates via email or telephone messages. Weather services provide alerts regarding weather systems such as rain showers, hurricanes, tornadoes, and snow storms via the television, telephone, and the internet.
However, conventional alert systems are narrowly focused for specific alerting purposes and/or modalities. An alerting system operated by an airline generally only transmits messages regarding flight information whereas a weather alerting system only reports weather-related disturbances. Given that alerts may originate from different alerting systems each possessing their own alerting protocol, individuals may be overwhelmed when attempting to determine which alerts are of interest, or highly relevant. Individuals may receive unwanted alerts from various sources potentially causing the user to overlook an alert of interest, highly relevant, or urgent to the individual, thereby increasing the levels of user frustration, and potentially preventing an individual from an opportunity to avert, or take mitigation action that is based on an alert.
Thus, current alerting techniques are not satisfactory.